


咖啡店AU之類的

by snipeyozora



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora
Summary: 2017-02-04時候的腦洞自己有點無法定義這個腦洞到底算是什麼。(RPS？拉郎？AU？我想在後續的修修改改中我會再想清楚點吧。)其實這不是拉郎就是了...但是角色人物的名字讓我先任性地使用一下(名字可能要斟酌著修正... )。不介意的人，請輕鬆當個腦洞故事看看就好。Ezra：伊薩，小鎮青年，大學生，在咖啡店打工。Jerry：傑瑞，剛搬到鎮上的神祕男人，每日似乎得喝一杯咖啡才行。
Relationships: Colezra - Relationship, Colin Farrell/Ezra Miller, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves





	咖啡店AU之類的

#1  
這裡是個小鎮，小鎮顧名思義，小，小得全部的人都認得你，以及你的家庭，與過去。  
比方說你媽被剁得支離破碎倒在廚房，而你是那個手上拿著菜刀身上沾滿血的孩子。

那個信邪教的女人——還有她古怪的孩子。  
可憐的孩子。  
被惡魔附身的孩子。  
看啊！他殺了自己的母親。

警方說我當時只是想幫忙把菜刀拔出來，所以刀上都是我的指紋，身上從頭頂到腳趾上都是我媽的血。那一年我只有十歲。  
最後是誰殺了我媽，警方沒能查出來。總之她死了。我不會說我很難過或很開心，當時的我比較像是鬆了一口氣。

少受點鞭笞之苦的日子沒想像中的快樂。  
可能是因為媽死了，但你還得活下去。在那些關心跟耳語裡面度日。

#2

小鎮的夏日午後總是很靜。

咖啡店裡的客人寥寥可數，值午班的他有點兒昏昏欲睡。昨晚玩得可兇了，但回家後他竟然繼續熬夜把教授出的作業給趕完。草稿跟大綱都擬了，但還差不少資料，他下班後得去趟圖書館……下禮拜要交出令人滿意的作業才行。

忍不住打了一個呵欠。手指揩去眼角淚珠時，店門叮叮噹噹地被推開了。  
男人走了進來。

「熱拿鐵。」男人的口音不像本地人。當然了——在這地方住了二十年，打工兩年來沒見過的生面孔肯定就是外地人了。男人酷酷的點了一杯咖啡。

「內用還是外帶？」他站在櫃檯裡，忍不住多打量了陌生人幾眼。男人的深色短髮有些凌亂，戴著墨鏡所以看不出太多表情，下巴有些許鬍髭；穿著看起來很柔軟、服貼身體線條的灰色棉質短袖上衣，露出兩條肌肉勻稱結實的手臂，上頭有大片的刺青；舊的深灰黑色牛仔褲，鞋跟磨損得有些嚴重但堅固的皮靴。「……內用，但幫我用外帶紙杯裝，謝謝。」

男人挑了一個窗邊座位坐下。

他一面準備著咖啡，一面好好地觀察這位陌生的客人。看來陌生客人不確定自己會在店裡待多久。大概是因為咖啡店的簡餐菜單看起來實在不吸引人，這咖啡店裡的每個客人看起來又無聊得要命。可能是因為工作剛搬來這裡，或者是出差……不過男子的打扮不像是來洽公……或許是記者，又一個記者。伊薩想。

這個小鎮與鄰鎮最近發生了兒童失蹤案件。共有三名兒童失蹤，兩個女孩，一個男孩，他們都是十歲、九歲的學童，當地警方擴大搜索範圍，家長們組成守望相助隊，在鎮上還有周邊的森林巡邏、搜尋。鎮上多了好幾個陌生臉孔。其中就有好幾個是記者，或多或少都來這跟他們買過咖啡，打探過事情。他們像是蒼蠅，希望獲取新鮮的情報，圍著小鎮的年輕警長不放。

「從哪來？」將咖啡放在男人手邊，伊薩隨口搭問。

「波士頓。」

「哇喔。」這是他們第一次的對話。

#3

『十歲女童……小腿……近郊……』

『雀絲娣無法回家』

『手法俐落凶殘……』

『專家表示……』

伊薩今早去學校交出了報告。在校園裡、鎮上的最新話題是終於找到一個失蹤兒童，但不是完整的。警方在森林裡找到了雀絲娣的手臂、小腿、頭髮，林林總總的身體部位。

「嘿，伊薩！你看到新聞了嗎？太可怕了！」伊薩從圖書館裡借了書，才剛踏下圖書館的傾斜階梯，跟他修同一堂犯罪心理學的同學約書亞朝他跑了過來。

「看到了。約書亞，作業交了？」伊薩瞄了眼手腕上的卡西歐電子錶上的數字，中午十二點十五分——斯卡曼德教授規定作業得在今天十二點五分前繳交到他的研究室外的信箱，逾時不候。

「交了，千鈞一髮呢。」

「算你運氣好！」

「失蹤案件變成謀殺分屍案件了……我媽她一大早就打來問東問西，好像我知道得比那些記者多似的。一想到還有兩個小孩我就覺得心裡不舒服……」

「嗯。」這案件讓他覺得心裡發慌。尤其是分解的屍體，這引起他不愉快的記憶。

「一起午餐？反正報告交了，下午沒課。」

「我得去咖啡店了，還是你要來店裡吃午餐？」他很需要錢，但也不想到處打工以免落得課業疏忽。咖啡店這份工作收入不算多，用來生活倒也足夠，還包飲食，所以店裡的排班表上總是密密麻麻地填滿了伊薩的名字。

「你們那裡的午餐是餵鳥的，我還在成長期，會營養不良啦！」

「最好是啦！」

「那我先走囉！伊薩，明天見。」

「明天見。」

在店內一角匆匆吃了三明治果腹後，伊薩洗了手，圍上黑色圍裙準備上工。

幾個老常客今天特別熱絡坐在一桌，話題果然圍繞在失蹤與殺童案。

可憐的雀絲娣。在伊薩聽到這句話作為結尾語第十五次時，店門被推開。

是昨天那個男人。像是睡亂的短髮、乾淨嶄新的白色T恤、一樣的墨鏡、牛仔褲。「熱拿鐵。外帶杯，謝謝。」

「好的。怎麼稱呼？」伊薩裝模作樣學起大型連鎖咖啡館的服務，拿起櫃檯邊的麥克筆問道。

今天男人站得離櫃檯近了些，他聞到他身上的菸草味與肥皂的氣味。

「傑瑞。」男人挑起眉，似乎對於連鎖咖啡館的服務方式不以為然。大城市不都是這樣嗎？伊薩看過電視，也自認自己學得夠像，他在紙杯上寫下J E R R Y 這幾個大寫字母。

他得承認自己光是看，就喜歡這個陌生男人。在像是一灘死水一樣的沉悶小鎮裡光是靠派對、酒精、大麻，或是性，對總是寂寞而渴望喘口氣的伊薩而言，永遠不夠。他想離開這裡，離開這個大家都認得他的小鎮。可是在現階段，他只能借由那些短暫的歡愉來逃離現實。他擬定了個中長期計畫，希望趕快大學畢業，去紐約、波士頓或其他大城市找工作。


End file.
